


Hogwats: The Next Generation

by Autumn_Lynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Friendship, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Will add more as I go, episodic style (Think Degrassi)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Lynn/pseuds/Autumn_Lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begins after the epilogue in DH and follows the kids' days at Hogwarts. Each chapter will focus on two to four characters and move forward in a style similar to the TV show Degrassi. </p>
<p>It's a new year at Hogwarts and a fresh batch of first years. There will be sortings (expected and surprising), friendships, bullying, romance, and shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwats: The Next Generation

**Author's Note:**

> This idea began with my best friend who wanted Degrassi-style Harry Potter characters. I took the challenge. I have various ideas but would love any ideas you guys may have for me. I will attempt to use and ideas given. 
> 
> Also i have no beta, and it has been YEARS since I last wrote fanfiction in any fandom. So all mistakes are mine and mine alone. If anyone wishes to volunteer as my beta reader please drop me a message. :)

The Hogwarts Express, Albus noticed, was more crowded than he imagined. Considering he’s imagined this moment nonstop since James went to Hogwarts for his first year two years prior, Albus had to admit he was shocked. Kids from various years darted in and out of compartments looking for friends and a space to sit. 

“Al come on!” Rose grabbed Albus’s hand and started to drag him towards a middle compartment, “Molly says we can share a compartment with her and her friend.”

Inside the compartment Molly and her friend sat playing a card game. Looking a bit more closely, Al realized it was a muggle card game. He’d seen it before at Uncle Dudley's house, but he never played it. Quickly, Al and Rose helped each other place their trunks in the overhead compartments then took the seats across from the card playing duo.

“Uno!” Molly boasted excitedly before turning to Rose, “Hey you guys, this is my friend Aidan.”  
Al nodded while Rose smiled and said, “Hi I’m her cousin Rose Weasley and this is her other cousin Albus Potter.”

“Nice to meet you guys,” Aidan nodded back then turned back to the card game. “Draw two, Molly”

“What house do you think you’ll get sorted into, Al?” Rose looked at him as she bounced in her seat. “I overheard Mom talking to Dad last night, she seems to think I’ll take after them and be in Gryffindor. I hope I am, I mean most of our family is in Gryffindor.”

“As long as I’m not in Slytherin, I’m not sure I care. Gryffindor would be cool though.” Al looked out the train’s window to the fields they passed by. Without thinking he added, “But I’m not sure I want to be in the same house as James.”

Knowing how much James teased him, Rose didn’t comment on his last thought. “Fancy a game of chess?”

"Sure," Al reached into his bag above to get his set when he heard a voice nearby that he knew all to well, "Actually I'll be right back."

\-------

Scorpius Malfoy was way more nervous than excited to be going to Hogwarts. He knew the moment that he arrived at Platform 9 and ¾ and saw the looks a few of his new classmates sent his way that it wasn’t going to be an easy time. He knew this of course. His family always received mean looks when they were in Diagon Alley to visit with Grandpa and Grandma Malfoy. , He had hoped they would send him to Beauxbatons like they had discussed, But his parents didn't like the thought of him being so far from home. His only consolation was that if things went poorly they would reconsider sending him to Beauxbatons. As far as he was concerned, he wouldn’t be getting too comfortable at Hogwarts.

However, these thoughts of transferring did not stop him from worrying about what house he’d wind up in. Dad wanted him in Slytherin. Mom believed he’d end up in Ravenclaw, (“You’re such a smart young man, Scorpius, I wouldn’t be surprised if the hat placed you in Ravenclaw!”). 

The compartment he sat was empty besides himself and his black and white tawny owl, Anthea. Soothingly he brushed his fingers over her feathers as she sat atop her cage beside him.

“Anything from the trolly cart, dear?” An older woman smiled from the now open door way.

Scorpius smile for the first time since getting on this stupid train. Chocolate Frogs made everything better and he had a pretty good collection going of the cards. Opening his first Frog he took a bite before it could get away, hoping he’d get a new card. As long as he didn’t get Harry Potter, again, he’d be okay. He already had about twenty. Glancing down he let out an annoyed sigh. Harry Potter. 

“Of course.”

Absently he went back to petting Anthea while looking out his window. He did wish he was among the students laughing and chatting with friends on this trip. He was sure the time would go by much more quickly if he had a friend to talk to. 

“Aren’t you the Malfoy kid?”

Scorpius looked towards the door. The boy who spoke was a little taller than him and had dark messy hair. Beside him stood a girl with shoulder length red hair and a look that he was all to use to seeing aimed at him. Frowning, he blushed and nodded.

The boy smirked as he looked at the girl beside him, "I think he's embarrassed."

"I think you're right, James." She smirked right back. Her smirk was better done than the boys; James's Scorpius noted silently as he blushed a bit more. Merlin, he hated how easily he blushed.

"To be fair, I would be embarrassed myself if I was a Malfoy," James watched him for a reaction before continuing, "Ashamed, really. I'm surprised they're letting you into this school."

James and the girl laughed.

"Back off James or I'm going to owl dad."

Scorpius moved his head, trying to see the face that went with this voice. Hope for not having to deal with this anymore rose up quickly. 

\-------

Al watched as his older brother turned towards him. He made up his mind the minute he heard him picking on someone else that he would do whatever it took to not deal with his bullying at Hogwarts. Without thinking about it, apparently he wasn't going to let James bully others if he could help it either.

"You're just going to whine to dad, how pathetic Al," James rolled his eyes.

"You're right," Al nodded, "I'll owl mum instead."

James hesitated, everyone knew that their mum could be scary when she wanted. "Whatever. Let's go find Sean, Roxi."

James shoved past him as they walked down the train's hall. Stumbling only slightly (thank you very much!), Al moved into the compartment his brother and cousin blocked. Inside sat a boy that looked his age with blonde hair and a pale face. Well, it would be a pale face if the boys face wasn't blushing so much. Al stepped further into the compartment and watched the boy scoot back into his seat, left hand clenching the seat beside him.

Al reached his right hand out, "I'm Albus Potter, but people call me Al."

The boy glanced at his outstretched hand and just blinked at it. Al smiled, at least the boy didn't flinch back this time. 

After another couple seconds of blinking the boy reached his hand out, "Scorpius Malfoy."

They shook hands and smiled at one another. "That idiot was my brother, unfortunately. The other one was our cousin Roxanne. Sorry about them."

"I'm use to it," Scorpius muttered as they sat down across from each other.

"People suck. You shouldn't be," Al looked at the owl beside Scorpius," Nice owl."

"Thanks, my mum and dad got her for me a couple weeks ago." Scorpius reached over and stroked her feathers again.

"What's her name?" Al reached out as well and petted down her back and wing lightly.

"Anthea"

"My brother and I share an owl. James named him Thor," Al rolled his eyes at Scorpius who grinned. "So what house do you want to be in?"

"Dad wants me to be in Slytherin. Mum wants me to be a Ravenclaw. But I think I want to be in Slytherin. What about you?"

Al relaxed into his seat, "My parents were both Gryffindors and so is my brother. I'm suppose to want the same, but I really don't want to be with James."

The two continued to talk about Hogwarts and classes as the train traveled through the country. The compartment door opened a while later causing the boys to jump slightly. Rose came into view smiling. "There you are, Al. I've been looking for you."

Al nodded towards Scorpius, "Rose this is Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius this is my cousin Rose Weasley."

Rose's smile didn't leave her face as she nodded, "Hi it's good to meet you."

Tentatively Scorpius smiled back at her, but didn't reply.

"You two should get your robes on, Molly said we were nearly there and that was before I went looking for you, Al." Rose shrugged off her backpack and reached into it, "Here are your robes. Meet you both in our compartment?"

Al looked at Scorpius, "You want to?"

Scorpius nodded his agreement quickly as he looked from Al to Rose. Both of them watched as Rose danced out of the compartment.


End file.
